One Plus One Equals Three
by WanderLust5225
Summary: One plus one does not equal three, then again magic always does have a way of breaking the rules...


Little Hermione is something of an academic prodigy," says a beaming tiny mouse haired woman to a pair of proud parents and their positively outstanding daughter.

Hermione felt her heart swelling in her chest at her favorite teacher's praise. Miss. Valentine, a kind and sweet educational psychologist to Hermione, undoubtedly felt impressed by the sheer genius of the child before her. Of course, she is not the only one, Hermione's other big supporters, Principal Walkins and the assistant principal Coburn, felt the same way. How could you not when you meet an actual, real deal, genius child?

"I take it that her IQ results were high?" Mr. Granger asked rhetorically with a charming crooked smile.

"High? A high IQ is around 129-135...Hermione's IQ score are leaps and bounds higher." Principal Walkins provided, sliding a packet across to lucky parents.

Mr. Granger took the packet and opened it, his wife leaning over their daughter to get a look as well.

Inside were the detailed results of the test Hermione had taken a few weeks back with charts providing comparisons of the results. The two grazed over the pages as the three adults across from them continued to speak.

"Your daughter is a Mensa-certified genius!" Miss. Valentine exclaimed, her eyes bright with awe as she gazed at the unassuming bushy haired five year old sitting calming before them. However, her cheeks were pleasantly flushed, her own bright brown eyes brewing with pride and relief, giving away to what can only be carefully contained excitement.

Both her mother and her father jaws dropped, simultaneously looking from the three adults sitting across from them to their daughter in between them. Hermione looked up with a smile that looked like it was just dying to burst into a grin. At the sight of her, the flood of overwhelming proudness catalyzed into squeals as both parents hugged their amazing child.

"Her IQ is 156. A score that is at the 98th percentile that only two percent of the world's population can score."

The Granger's continued to hug their little girl, touching the hearts of those witnessing their affections with smiles on their faces.

"Oh, Hermione," her mother whispered around her mess of hair, squeezing her close "We're so proud, so proud."

"She's extraordinary, achieving such scores at her age is magical..."

A secret look was shared between the two parents over the top of their bushy haired daughter's head.

"Yes, she's a very special girl."

A little while later Hermione sat in the backseat of her parents car, her face still holding a pleased little smile and holding her Mensa certificate.

"Well, Hermione, what would you like as a gift for being such a little genius?"

"Your mother and I thought you might like to take a trip Italy? Visit some historic museums or the Sistine chapel?"

"It's up to you of course, my angel, it's about what you would like."

"I'd like to go to Italy," her brown eyes lighting up at the prospect of spending hours immersing herself in Roman history. "oh, can we go to Oaktrail real fast? They have a new edition to Britannica I really wanted."

Oaktrail bookstore housed some of Hermione's favorite most rare books owned by a very eccentric older lady named Stacey whose husband sold odd and useless hand-made trinkets along with some furniture right next door. Since the store stood right around the corner from her house, Hermione often went there after school to do her homework and peruse the shelves for something interesting to read.

"Yes, of course, dear." Her father turned in front of the store but did not turn it off.

"Do you mind going in by yourself, love? I'd like to go to the store really fast and get some ingredients for your celebratory dinner."

"Of course, that's fine. I'll see you." She opened the door and climbed out, only pausing when her mouth's amused voice reached her ears.

"You can leave your certificate in here, I promise it'll be safe." Hermione blushed, her certificate clenched in her hands.

"Can I take it in with me? I want to show Stacey." She said as her mother just rolled her eyes with a smile.

"Go ahead. We'll be back quickly."

Hermione shut the door waving at her parents as they pulled back out before climbing up the stairs to the Oaktrail. Carefully she rolled her certificate up and put it in her back pocket. It was only a duplicate anyway, They other was safely with her mom in a fancy frame.

She moved with ease around the store, eyeing the empty check out stand before heading to her destination. She found the newest edition easily and went back to the counter, looking behind it for any sign of older lady.

"Hello?" She called out, craning her neck to get a good look. No one appeared to be in the back so she turned, book in hand, and walked outside, turning to the left and climbing up the stairs to the Wolf Den trinket store.

She walked inside, a bell above her announcing her presence. It felt very hot in the store and stuffy, like they hadn't opened up a window for a long time. She navigated her way around tables filled with odd items and pictures. She eased around a large glass sculptor of a naked Grecian woman but tripped immediately after over the leg of a rocking chair making her collide harshly against a huge black wardrobe.

"Omph!" her eyes shut upon impact, her head banging nosily on the crack between the doors. "Can't even walk around in here." she grumbled as she straighten before she stilled and her eyes snapped open.

Her hand trailed on the crack where one side of the door had opened slightly and stiffened further when she felt it again. Air. Cold air.

"No, that's not right." She whispered to herself, standing back and pulling both doors to the wardrobe open. Cold air rushed around her as if she stood right next to an air conditioner. It blew around her and enveloped her hot skin with its cold til goosebumps rose on her arms.

She stood with her mouth agape wondering how it could be possible for freezing cold air to be coming from a wardrobe and decided that there must be something on the inside roof of it that made it cold. Curiously she looked inside but could not find a source. She frowned and stepped inside, reaching her free hand up to the ceiling and feeling the wind of the cool air coming from no where. Suddenly, a sound like all the air was being sucked away sounded.

She screamed at the sound of the wardrobe doors slamming shut, her book dropping as she swiveled around in the darkness and started banging on the doors.

"Help! Let me out! Get me out of here right now!" She continued to bang in near hysterics, every nerve ending in her body alarmed to the point that all the hairs of her arms were risen.

A second later the doors opened, the light blinding her for a moment as she stumbled hazardously out of the wardrobe.

"Who the bloody hell are you?"

She gazed up to find a man with a bulgy gut and a horrible widows peak glaring down at her. A cluster of strange assortments stood behind him-skeleton heads and strange shriveled up hands, dark foreboding books- certainly not the place where she just came from.

"Oi!" the man demanded, staring down at her expectantly and not at all with any kindness, "I asked you a question!"

Panicked, Hermione lunged for the edge of the door and slammed it back with her inside. Logically speaking if she somehow managed to get teleported to some unknown place then doing the same thing over again should have her back to where she came from.

"Bloody- Hey! You better get out of there right now, you little runt!" The man bellowed banging on the door sharply, making Hermione jump in the darkness. A second later the man wrenched up the door again and roughly pulled her out by the collar of her shirt. Hermione's hand immediately shot up to take hold of his wrist as he shook her like a rag doll. Her certificate fell from her back pocket, making a tiny sound as it landed.

"What are you playing at, hm? How did you even get in here? What are you trying to steal?"

"L-let me go! I'm not trying to steal anything!" Hermione screeched, digging her nails into him. The man hissed, his lips curling back in an enraged snarl.

"Why you little bitch!" Hermione closed her eyes, bracing herself for a slap, when the sound of something snapping reached her ears. Both of their heads snapped to the ceiling to see a cage holding a skeletal monkey about to descend.

"Shite!" The man screamed, unconsciously letting her go as he reached into his robes.

Hermione went crashing down to the floor, her flailing limps managing to crash into quite a few things. Glass embedded into her skin as she landed harshly on her tailbone. She didn't feel it however as she snatched up her certificate in a tight fist and then turned to watch with awe as the man pointed a stick at the cage and started uttering words.

"Repa-!" But it was too late. The cage came down upon a shelf that knocked the whole thing down.

"Fuck!" The man screamed as instantly a green-green- colored flame erupted.

Hermione didn't waste another second. Scrambling up, she turned and ran, hazardously bumping into things as she sought out the exit. The green flame quickly spread and she could hear the man screaming distantly behind her. It did not make her pause. She burst right out of the exit and straight into a crowed of people who grumbled and pushed her away.

Suddenly a loud explosion sounded from inside the store she exited, blowing out the windows and the door, the force of it so strong it knocked unsuspecting Hermione and several other people right off their feet.

Hermione screamed as she went flying, her voice blending in with the sound of other peoples cries. Her head smacked harshly on the cobblestone force, her body still rolling with inertia before she slammed into the alley wall. She instantly lost consciousness.

Brown eyes slowly blinked open, wincing at the harsh brightness of the lights above.

"Patty, she's waking up. I'm going to go alert the aurors."

The voice sounded loud to her ears making her wince but bring her closer to awareness.

"Hello, Miss," a kinder, warmer, voice spoke. Brown eyes snapped to the nurse's taking in her strange healer outfit and encouraging smile. "I'm Head Healer Lovegood. I treat head injuries here at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. You were recently in an accident that caused severe damage to your frontal and temporal lobes in your brain which means-"

"I know what the temporal and frontal lobes are. The frontal lobe is located at the front of the brain and basically controls my ability to reason and motor skills due to the motor cortex located at the back of frontal lobe. The temporal lobe is located at the bottom section of the brain and is primarily for interpreting sounds. The hippocampus is also located here which controls memory storage."

The woman smiled, her gentle blue eyes assessing as she pulled out a stick from her pocket.

"That's very impressive for you to know. Very impressive. So in that light, can you tell me your name?" She asked, waving that stick around her head.

"I'm..." A frown mares her face as she tries to remember-its so simple, its her name-but it fails to come to her, slipping through her fingers like water. "I..."

"Alright, don't panic, little one. It's quite alright to struggle at first, you've experienced terrible trauma to your head so this is only natural. Beside, we found a certificate on you that gave us your name, so don't fret. You are Hermione Granger."

Hermione blinked, her mind working out her name.

"Hermione Granger." she tested, slowly announcing the syllabals on her tongue. It felt right. "That's from Shakespeare. The Winter's Tale." Hermione reached up, fisting a hand into her massive hair with a look of fear on her face "I don't know how I know any of this. I can't remember a thing!"

Healer Lovegood smile seem to turn a little sad at this as she reached out a cold pale hand to pat Hermione's.

"You mustn't worry. You are an incredibly smart child, I can see that. You'll be fine! Just fine! Now I have a few people who wish to speak with you, Hermione. Would you mind that?"

Hermione bit her lip, her eyes flicking to the door as she pulled the white hospital shirt closer around her.

"It's the police, isn't it? I don't want to talk to them. It's scary. I don't even know what to say."

Healer Lovegood's expression flickers for a moment with something unreadable.

"Police," she repeats slowly, her eyes roving over Hermione's face. "You don't have to worry about the police-I'll tell them to go away for now- but I must ask you one more question. Do you have any idea what this is, or what it does?" She asks, holding up that stick so it's eye level to her.

"Er...well, it's a stick. It doesn't really do anything." Hermione answers, feeling as if there might be some weird double meaning she couldn't see. Healer Lovegood nods, a bobbing of the head that seems uncomfortable.

"Yes, it's just a stick. Anyway, I'm going to go tell Healer Tilly to bring you in a tray of food since you must be famished."

As if responding to her words, Hermione stomach growls loudly and she can't help the tinge of embarrassment that floods her cheeks as Healer Lovegood smiles and shuts the door.

Hour later finds Hermione with a full belly and a book in her lap. She's reading a strange children's novel given to her by on of the nurses called The Tales of Beedle the Bard. At first she felt disgusted by having to read fairy tales but she soon found it to be an interesting read. She was just finishing up the second to last chapter called Babbity Rabbity and Her Bleeding Stump when a tall man with a great big white beard in a ridiculous purple robes and tall hat entered the room.

"Hello there Ms. Hermione Jean Granger. I am Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Headmaster at a school called Hogwarts. Would you like a lemon drop."

Hermione with her mouth agape for a minute before she burst out laughing.

"I-I'm...so...sorry," she gasped out between laughter, "But you're outfit is positively ridiculous!"

"Yes, I have to admit they're not my best. I have a blue robe with little black cats all over and a matching hat to boot."

"And...you're supposed to be a Headmaster?" she asks with laughter still evident in her voice along with skepticism. Dumbledore gave a nod, his massive hat looking in danger of tilting right off his head.

"Yes, which is precisely why I have come to visit you today. I'm here to administer a test to see if you are qualified to be a student. If applicable you are immediately accepted at the school when you turn eleven years old."

"B-but, I haven't even gotten a chance to prepare!" Dumbledore held up a hand, stilling Hermione's words.

"Fear not, this is not a written exam, you only have to do one thing." Dumbledore pulled out from the wide sleeve of his cloak a rolled up parchment and unfurled it, holding it out to an awed Hermione. "Tell me what it says."

Wearily, with a tinge of suspicion, Hermione took the proffered parchment and began to read out loud.

"The Ministry of Magic would like to inform Ms. Hermione Jean Granger that she will now be on the list to attend Hogwarts School of ...Withcraft and Wizardry..." Hermione trailed off, her face set in a frown as she looked up at the pleased face of Albus Dumbledore.

"But...there is no such thing as magic!"

"Ah, but there is Ms. Granger and you have the power to wield it. It is why you were able to read what was on that parchment instead of seeing just an old muggle newspaper."

"Muggle, I've never heard that word before." she repeated.

"Yes, it is what wizarding society call none magic folk. It is also our belief that your parents might be muggles. The Ministry is making moves to find out for certain as we speak. We'll get you back to your family in no time, rest assured..."

But things would not prove to be so simple. Days went by without any trace of her family and with her body fully healed with the exception of her memory loss, Hermione could no longer stay in St. Mungos.

Devastated, scared and utterly frustrated with her lack of memories, Hermione left St. Mungos with nothing but her clothes from when the accident occurred and the certificate they found on her. She trailed behind a severe looking Ministry of Magic official all the way to her temporary home with a nice squib lady.

"Her name is Arabella Figg, but you must call her Ms. Figg. She gets offended if you call her Mrs. Figg." The woman prattled as they came upon a tiny, poorly kept home. "She is a highly experienced and recommended foster parent but since she has no foster kids at this time she kindly agreed to open her home to you so behave."

Hermione nodded, straightening her shoulders and presenting her best-i'm-a-well-behaved-girl face despite the chaotic butterflies in her stomach as she stepped into the home.

What neither Ms. Figg, nor Hermione knew was that this would become Hermione's home. No one had ever come to claim Hermione Granger and blood test to find DNA relatives would prove to be perplexing. After all she could hardly be the son of an nine year old muggle boy whose DNA was an apparent match to her...And the mother could not be found at all.

No, Dumbledore suspected that something else seemed to be at work here. Her mysterious appearance in Diagon Alley and the coincidental burning of Borgin and Burkes left him quite perplexed. Unfortunately since Burke perished in the flames and Hermione lost her memory he could not find the origin of her arrival.

Mysterious indeed.

Especially since the only form of documentation that the girl had was dated at the bottom as May 29, 1984; which is very odd seeing as how the date she appeared was May 30, 1964.

Chapter 1: I Solemnly Swear To Kill The Marauders!

Eleven Years Later

Hermione didn't know whom were more annoying; the marauders or their groupies.

She groaned thrusting her hands into her bushy mane with her rising ire. On the other side of the common room a gaggle of girls giggled obnoxiously at something James Potter had just said-no doubt recounting how he managed to embarrass some poor Slytherin yet again. As if that's so impressive. Hermione rolled her eyes at not only the marauders immaturity but at the stupid girls who feed into them.

She'd been stuck here trying to concentrate on studying for her Ancient Runes exam coming up since the library had kicked her out for curfew. For two hours straight she'd had to hear the obnoxious tales of idiocy of gargantuan proportions achieved by those egotistic nincompoops! She had expected them to go to bed a long time ago but no! they just love to hear themselves talk.

"Oh James that's so clever of you!"

Hermione grit her teeth. Merlin did she hate the sound of that Mary girls voice! A year younger, Mary is the worst of James fans, Maybe because she is younger she feels she has to stand out by being the loudest?

Hermione didn't know. She couldn't understand the logic behind what girls did to get boys attention. It just seemed so pre-pubescent.

"Oi! Prongs! How dare you take the credit for that, mate! That was all me!"

Hermione growled at the sound of his voice. Merlin, did Sirius Black get under her skin. She liked to pretend that she was above him, that his petty snide remarks about her hair didn't bother her because for the most part it didn't.

But Sirius loved to harp on her about her loveless life, going so far as to say that she had a tree up her ass the size of a sycamore. His perverse ways of describing just how he would help her get it out would not only embarrass her but left her feeling very uncomfortable. He went on about it everyday- how she need a good long shag and when he's in a particular foul mood he would tell her how he'd like to shut her up by shoving his...male anatomy in her mouth.

She would never admit it out loud and even hated admitting it to herself but...she just didn't know how to handle Sirius. He was too sexual for her.

"Oh, fuck off! This is just like that time you said you banged Rosemerta-"

"I did bang Rose... Fucked her six ways to heaven, just ask her."

Hermione banged her textbook shut, throwing up the white flag to this ridiculous battle. The marauders and there groupies were not getting any quieter and she was not getting any studying done, just getting herself needlessly worked up.

"Oh! Leaving so soon, Granger? Is the topic of conversation too much for your little virgin ears?"

Hermione ignored Sirius's condescending drawl from behind her as she packed up her things. Mary laughed uproariously finding this insult particularly funny. Hermione rolled her eyes even though her treacherous little heart started speeding up in her chest.

"You don't have to leave go, pussy...cat"

Hermione's face turned into an expression of disgust as she turned her head to shoot Sirius a look without stopping her brisk pace. The expression on his face had its usual salacious quality to it by the devious upturn of his plump lips and those eyes fanned by thick lashes that he used to peer up with, darkened with promises of sexual satisfaction.

It never failed to make her angry whenever she saw that expression. Whore! was what came to mind every time she saw it. He would always get that look on his face whenever he sees a girl he want't to 'fuck six ways to heaven' and then he'd chase after her with a fixedness that could never be denied.

She turned away as the other's laugh but carry on to different conversations. Same old, same old with that crowd.

She rolled her eyes again, about to enter the staircase when her rucksack went zooming from her arms. A surprised little cry fell from her lips before she spun and shot Sirius a spiteful glare.

"Give it back, Sirius!" she hissed at him threatening. Sirius gave her a daring little grin, leaning back in his seat as the other's looked on in amusement. Beside him, Remus seemed highly uncomfortable with the situation. He shifted his long legs and shot Hermione an apologetic look but didn't try to help her out.

"No, I don't think I will-"

His words got cut off by Herminoe's shoe launching toward his head. He quickly ducked and Remus easily caught it before it could hit his face. She was so bloody sick of Sirius Black. The stupid fan girls surrounding them shrieked indignantly giving Hermione baleful looks as James and Peter just laughed but Hermione couldn't care less about them and neither could Sirius or Remus.

"Oi mate, better watch out for this one! Worse temper than Lily, she has."

Sirius's eyes consumed all of her attention, the tension palpable in the air around them. The glint in his eyes were far from teasing but carnal, his smile lecherous. Behind him Remus seemed to have become stone, his eyes a bit too avid as he watched them.

"Will more clothing come off if I keep refusing you, kitten?" Hermione grimaced at the foul pet name.

Her patience with this boy had wrung up. Ever since first year Sirius had always loved to pester her. It started whenever she'd order them to stop doing something stupid he'd moon her his naked ass much to her mortification. He had a fixation for making her uncomfortable. Once, she was pretty sure he cast a wind charm so her skirt would fly up and he could get a good look at her knickers. For weeks afterwards he would continuously harp on her about them, sending notes to her during class asking what color her knickers were that day.

She decided to ignore him. Nothing got under Sirius's skin more than her pretending he didn't exist. Instead she turned her eyes to his companion behind him, giving Remus a hard fed-up stare as she crossed her arms.

"Remus, you need to put this mutt on a tighter leash before I put it in the dog house." She said, a little smirk on her mouth at her jab at his animagus form.

She had found out about Remus's affliction her first year at Hogwarts. Her curiosity at where he went every month led her to researching possible diseases that he could have. It wasn't until the very end of the year after a lesson in astronomy about lunar charts did she realize he wasn't a diseased at all he was cursed with lycanthropy.

Later, in her third year, she over heard James and Sirius going on about transformations. She had latched onto them after that, warning them about the stupidity of letting Remus bite them so they could all be afflicted out of some warped notion of camaraderie. She had surprised the mickey out of them. They didn't even know that she knew until that moment and they had been outraged and concerned that she would use the knowledge against Remus somehow or treat him differently.

Of course she didn't give a hoot about Remus's 'little fury problem' as the boys liked to call it and when she revealed that she had known since her third year the boys had looked at her with awe and respect. The only thing that she cared about was not letting them turn themselves into werewolves too. The boys had laughed her off but she hadn't let up on it, even threatening to tell the Headmaster of their ideas until they had been forced into telling her the truth-that they were not trying to become werewolves but animagus's.

That didn't sit well with her either but they had been animate about it, refusing to listen to reason. That had been a bad year for Hermione. It felt like everyday she was getting into fights with the two and Remus had stopped talking to her too after finding out that she knew. She had been alone and at her wits end with everything; schoolwork, the marauders and the growing animosity between Slytherins and Gryffindors. And then she caved, making it a part of her mission to at least make sure the idiotic, stupid, brash, foursome did it correctly.

It had taken years in which a semi love-hate relationship brewed between her and the marauders since she refused to let them bully her out of it. Finally, a couple of months before school had let out, the boys had managed to transform. Remus and she had been there when it happened and it had been magnificent despite all her misgivings about it. She had never been more in awe of magic until she saw James, Sirius and Peter morphing their limbs right before her eyes.

Peter had struggled through his transformation more than James and Sirius but she had talked him through it, reciting words from the animagus book she had ordered from Flourish and Blotts months prior as Remus tried to sooth Peter's panic. She had thought afterwards that perhaps she could be actual friends with the four but that had quickly been crushed when Sirius went on as always.

She had become really good friends with Remus and Peter, even James was loads nicer to her than Sirius, sometimes sitting beside her in classes- after all, she was helping them become animagus illegally, breaking about fifty school rules in doing so not to mention her moral code just for the sake of them not killing themselves. Sirius, however, if he sat next to her in classes it was only to annoy her incessantly throughout the lesson, distracting her with rude comments about the professor or making innuendos out of something said- the no-good horn dog.

Remus smirked at her words, a rare expression on his face that attest to his true mischievous character. Her heartbeat involuntarily sputtered faster in her chest at the sight.

"I think a muzzle would do better to shut that mouth of his, don't you think?" He asked as he leaned over and plucked her things right out of Sirius's hand.

"Oi! Whose side are you on Moony?" Sirius cried with mock outrage as Hermione walked over to grab her things from Remus.

"Thank you, Remus." She smiled at him warmly as she reached out for the strap of her bag. Suddenly, Sirius's hand shot out, clasping around her wrist and pulling her forward so that she landed in a heap sprawled on both Sirius's and Remus's laps.

She gasped, blood pounding in her veins at being in such an embarrassing position as the marauder fan girls gave strained sounding factitious laughter. Underneath her hand that had landed on Remus's chest, she could feel his heat and the muscle that lay underneath. She sprang away from him as if scorched by fire, eyes wide like a deer caught in the headlights before turning in righteous fury onto the boy responsible.

"SIRIUS BLACK!" She screeched with real outraged. Sirius didn't bat an eyelash in the face of her anger and in fact had the gall to shrug, his light eyes peering up at her in that damn way of his.

"I don't take well to being ignored."

Hermione sputtered, at a loss of how to adequately convey her anger without retorting to violence when Sirius's grin grew impish and he put his hands on the back of her thighs.

"But now I see I have your full attention." Hermione glared down at the hands touching her with disbelief before she shoved herself away, lunging for her bag and pulling out her wand to point it in his face.

Breathing heavily, she glared down at the lascivious boy before her.

"If you ever put your filthy hands on me again I'll hex your naughty bits off and throw them in the fire, you understand?"

Sirius just gave her an amused look, completely at ease.

"That isn't much of a threat if you don't even know where the naughty bits are located, but I'd be happy to give you a lesson-"

Hermione didn't listen to another word, turning on her heel she marched over to the staircases with her blood boiling. Sirius might think she was joking but she was seriously going to hex him the next time he ever pulled a stunt like this again. She was fed up with all the teasing. She didn't know what his problem was but she would not stand it any more.

"Sweet dream, Kitten!" Was the last thing she heard before the stair case slammed shut behind her.

Restless...

She tosses and turns in her bed, the sheets coiling around her like snakes. She feels too hot, her senses too alert. She knows what this is- knows what her body wants. She wants to feel the touch of hands running down her body, she wants a man to be here with her on this bed, pleasuring her, doing things to her. Wicked things. Dirty things. Her fingers trailed down on their own accord to her most aching part.

She needs to do this. She won't get any sleep otherwise. Her body is anxious for it.

Flashes keep running through her mind, images moving quickly.

Fur, brown fur, soft to the touch and gleaming in the darkness. The naked flesh of a mans strong thighs moving between slim thighs of a female in the pale moonlight.

She gasps a breathy moan, her fingers moving faster over her clit, her hips slowly grinding in the air.

Two strong men standing naked at the foot of her bed watching her with a dark intensity in their eyes. The howling of a wolf in the night. A beast with midnight black fur running swiftly in the night. Tongues licking down her stomach heading lower.

"Sirius," she whispers, her breathing labored, her eyes closed as she uses her other hand to enter a finger inside her entrance.

Bloody teeth of a beast open in a growl, low and dangerous. Big hands holding open her parted knees as a light brown head moves from in between her thighs, vigorously licking at her entrance, tasting her juices as her body arched upwards.

"Remus!" Her fingers are pumping faster, more urgent and desperate for her release. She cannot stop now. She needs more.

Two animalistic eyes glinting in the darkness, silent but watching, stalking up in slow calculated steps. Lips trailing down her throat-teeth biting into flesh- sharp gasps for air as two warm bodies surround her. Skin on skin moving up and down over each other.

"Mmm, yes!" Her thighs are trembling, inner walls clenching and she's so close to climaxing...so so close. She flips over onto her stomach, her hips grinding onto her hand as she bites her pillow, seeking more friction.

The two beast slowly circle her, ready to pounce, dying to devour. Sirius and Remus are on their knees above her, both of them rubbing their shafts together. Sirius is smirking down at her, licking his lips and Remus is staring down at her unyieldingly as he slowly rubs their cocks over each other. 'Tell us that you're ours,' he demands, 'tell us that you're ours and we'll fuck you good.'

"Yours, I'm yours." she answers before she comes, her breath hitching as her entire body seizes. "Oh god, oh god." she breathes as her inner walls continue to pulsate, still moving her hips so her fervent clit could be stimulated.

Damn she wants them. Both of them. There is no denying that.

When the desire abates, she retracts her wet fingers, her eyes languishly opening to find the peeking full moon in the distance. Right now, they are out there, unknowingly the cause for her need to masturbate as they play friend to the night. She feels shame, the weight of it dropping down on her like a two ton semi-truck but still she is satisfied. She knows she'll be able to sleep now.

In her dreams those two will haunt her some more but she falls asleep with a smile.


End file.
